


Chuck Loves Paintings of Angels

by Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Gen Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/803346"> The Angel and the Righteous Man</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Loves Paintings of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Angel and the Righteous Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803346) by [caffeinatednightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl), [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse). 



Dean pops round to see Cas at home, but he’s not there. 

According to Chuck, who is unfortunately there, Cas is working yet another late shift at the cafe.

Chuck is smelly and is high as a fucking kite as far as Dean can tell. All Dean wants to do is get the fuck out of there and go to the cafe and have a coffee with Cas, but Chuck wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him enthusiastically into the apartment.

“Got something to show you,” he slurs. “Have a beer?” he shoves a half-empty bottle into Dean’s hand and Dean screws his face up in disgust and pushes it away.

“Nah, man. It’s cool. Show me what you gotta show me. I got stuff to do.”

Chuck is unperturbed by Dean’s attempts to leave and to push him away. He slips his hand down to grip Dean’s elbow hard and starts pulling him towards the room at the back. 

“My roomie, y’know him, yeah? Cas. Yeah? Amazing at drawing stuff. Like stuff, stuff. I gotta show you something.”

Dean tries to pull away. “Whoa, man. Cas’ll show me when he’s ready. I can’t look at his fucking stuff.”

“No, it’s gonna be really good. I wanna show you. He’s really good, y’know?”

“You shouldn’t be going through Cas stuff, Chuck. You gotta treat him with more respect.”

“He won’t mind,” Chuck says pushing open the door to Cas room and pulling Dean in with him. 

“Angel.” Chuck says, pointing at a rough, early draft picture on an easel in the corner. He gets a stupid dreamy look on his face. “I love angels.”

“Yeah, yeah, man,” Dean says and starts to try and encourage Chuck out of the room ‘cause it feels like spying. But then he stops and creeps a bit closer to the picture and looks at the roughly drawn faces. And the angel in the picture looks a little like Cas and maybe the other guy in the picture looks a little like him. And maybe he finds, that maybe, he’s smiling just a little bit when he turns and forces Chuck out of the room and pulls Cas’ door firmly closed behind him.


End file.
